Fanon: The Legend of Sapphire
''Author's Note'': This is my attempt at making a terribly trollish fanon. Take this as a jab to Avatar fanons in general. Mature language 00:28, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Part One Hi my name is Hikari Sapphire but everybody calls me Sapphire becuz it sounds liek fire (geddit?because i'm a firebender btw). Also my parents thought i was going to be a blue firebender but then i turned out to be a PURPLE firebender but they kept the name anyway. So today i put on my skinny jeans and purple-blue mascara, it woudve looked weird but becuas I have dark eyebrows it looked so pretty on me. also i put on black eyeliner to make my eyes even blacker. i wasn't sure waht shirt to wear since i was meeting teh avatar today, so i wanted to look really good. i finally decidd to wear a bloodred shirt becuz its the color of the fire country. I decided to wear white foundation to make my face even paler so it would be like azula's skincolor so that the avatar would be scared of me and runaway and cry. I smiled and walked outside confidently. We were suposed to meet at the tea cafe where iroh worked. He looked liek a major fucking hottie like Patrick Stump (if you dont know who he is get da hell outta here!). He looked so sexah in his red uniform and collar i blushed. he looked at me adn blushed too. "Hey, Sapphire!" he said, spilling tea all over my table. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU RUINED MY OUTFIT!" I screamed, forgeting all about his sexyness. i was so upset my eyes burned purple. suddenly iroh started crying real sensitivily. "please dont hurt me," he whimpered. "Its okay," said a voice behind me. i turned around and saw a girl my age dresed in blue. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looekd like Rihanna (ok if you dont know who SHE iz go burn in a hole!). she didn't loook like she was scared of me but that was okay becuz i didnt hate her. "Do I have to introduce myself?" she asked me, carrying a diamond ipod in her hand. i knew she wasnt preppy then. "You're Korra," I replied. "i love your shirt omg that looks like what Madonna wore to the grammys." "i fucking hate madonna," said Korra angrily."she's too mainstream now. All the bitches who dont' listen to music even know about her and think theyre kewl." "yeah like asami, i dont think she even knows about madona, she just listens to classical music. I bet that fucking bitch thinks beethoven is hot," i replied angrily. it was fun talking to kora. so i invited her to go out (not on a date you fucking homophobes). We went to the shooting range and shot deer a gazillion times. we were boht good shooters and knew how to shoot from a hundred feet away. it was so much fun we didnt want to stop but Korra had to go because of her avatar duties. BUT she took a selfie of us with our guns and posted it on instagram! we looked so hot and sexy that over a hundred people liked it in half hour, some of them preps like asami but also some important people that korra knows. "O MY FUCKING GOD can i follow you on instagram?" i asked excitedly. she had important people following her liek amy lee and lucy liu and now they knew me becuz korra was oficialy my friend now. "sure," she said, and then she made an air taxi and zoomed off. I waved goodbye to her and started to walkway when somebody wrapped his arms around me. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" I screamed fruiously. unfortuntely i had put away my gun but my hands burned and i created purple fire from air. i was about to runaway but just then a sexah voice said, "hey." from behind me. It was........Mako! Part Two I knew it was Mako becuz he tried following korra on instagram before but then she blocked him becuase he was a creepy stalker. only he didnt look like his profile pic, his hair looked liek Billie Joe's only his skin was super pale. "hey want to go to the air temple tongiht?" he asked me. "Oh my fucking god!" I screamed excitedly (c is dat out of universe?) i was so happy that i didnt kill him and my fire dropped on some preppy guy who was walking by.the man yelled "hey" but then he stopped beczu me and Mako started french-kissing and we looked so sexy together that the man clapped. he even started to whistel "sugar we're going down" while we stood there frenching. it was da best day of my life! i went home and saw a black limiousine outside. Asami stepped out of it she was dressed in gucci and prada. "fucking poser bitch," i sed angrily i didnt even care if she herad me. "hey sapphire!" she called out to me. "you look nice." "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE????" i demanded angrly. "i know you used to date mako so FUCK OFF! I will never be with you!" "i have to telly ou a secret," she said. "mako isnt waht he seems! Also-" but then Korra arrived! "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE, YOU JEALOUS BITCH!" yeled korra loudly. i was greatful for the help but then i saw Korra looked dfifferent. there was bloodstain on her shirt! "kora what bastard did this to you?" I gasped. she kept pointing behidn her and i saw amon! with his mask he loooked so scary and he bloodbended korra into the air. Asami the fucking poser bitch just stood theire becuz she was too scared to do anything. "YIP YIP!" i yelled desparately. amon fell to the ground. da mask fell of and he looked so sexy just like Gerard Way! "no way....." i said (haha get it way way so STFU preps!) amon began to laugh cruelly "i have possessed gerard way!" he cackled and lightning shot out of his noes into the sky. "this means that you can date your crush now unless you want the world to die!" "no!" i screamed frantically. i ranaway to the city. i was so sad i was dating mako but now amon wanted me to go out with him! i was so mad i burne da tower with my purple fire. "Sapphire!" yelled a boy in shock. I turned around it was Bolin he wasnt sexy but he looked cute like a teddy bear. he was wearing a plain green shirt and brown pants. his hair was flat and he had dark mascara around his eyes. I didnt want to talk to a preeppy bastard. but then he started to sing "clarity" i was touched even though it was mainstream it wasnt too baad so i sang along. "amon wants to go out with me," i told him. "hes a fucking pedofile but if i dont he'll kill gerard way and the rest of the world!" bolin started to look at me hopefully. "maybe if you go out wiht me....I'll get that bastard off your hands...." "ew no!" i screamed. "i have a date with Mako tonight if you come with us it'lll look like YOU'RE A FUCKING STALKER! FUCK OFF!" it was nearly time so i went home and changed. I wore a soft lavender T-shirt and a dark violet leather jacket. I changed into a different pair of dark skinny jeans and did my makeup. for my mascara i used a light pink and for lipstick i did bloodred. i used TONS of eyeliner and let my hair loose so it floowed sexily down my back. i wore a black bracelet with a lucky fishing charm. i was so deprezzed about what happened 2day that i drank orange juice even though im allergic. When I arrived at the Air Temple I was a little early. there were some rabbis there and they were beginnign to chant prayers (yeah rabbis pray to god so FUCK OFF MORONS!) i waited around the corners nervously until mako showed up. i gasped. it wasnt mako like i knew him. He had bloody wrists and bloody sharp teeth! "mako!" i screamed horrified. everybody turned to us. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A VAMPIRE YOU BASTARD????" "im not a vampire, i'm a bloodbender," he whispered sexily to me. suddenly we kissed and he pushed me against a pillar and i forgot about all the blood becuz i didnt even taste any in his mouth. i was so confused but mako and i were in love so anything could happen! sudenly there was an angry voice. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?" It was..............Tenzin! His forehead was red and he looked very angry. he waved a stick at us. "GET OUT YOU DUMBASSES!" he hollered. Category:Fanon